Visitors can easily get lost in buildings or groups of buildings of which they have no familiarity. For example, visitors to hospitals and government agencies may have trouble finding their way to their intended destinations. Visitors may unintentionally end up in restricted or forbidden areas.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a navigation system and method to assist visitors in navigating buildings or groups of buildings.